


bolt from the blue

by uwubyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubyun/pseuds/uwubyun
Summary: Chanyeol just wants to finish his thesis on time not dealing with a fae that steals his food every night.





	bolt from the blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: T139  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
Monster: Faeries  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Words Count: 5491  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this story! For the mods, thank you so much for handling this fest! Thank you for giving me chance T^T For the prompter sorry, if this didn't live up with your expectation. I'm truly sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy reading this!

Coffee, _check_. Netflix, _check_. Junk foods, _check_. Phone charger, _check_.

Now he is well-prepared to stay up all night and watch if the _robbers_ would come into his house again. Truthfully, he isn’t sure whether he should call it a robber or not since they only steal his food every night.

This incident happens one week after the taller move into the apartment after his old landlord decided to raise the rent. Being a broke final year student with tons of assignment and thesis that he had to get it done, he doesn’t want to stress his head out over little things like that and choose to leave. His new apartment is quite small but still comfortable for him to live and working on his thesis.

Chanyeol doesn’t even have time to organize his belongings inside the house so, he just left it in a box. Which left the house quite empty with only his laptop and papers on the study desk. For the first week, it was like any other boring weeks with him staring on his laptop most of the time to write something on his thesis. Sometimes, he goes to class and went to Kyungsoo’s house, his classmate if he was starving.

This routine continues until Kyungsoo snapped and force him to go grocery shopping to cook for himself. The taller complies and only buy necessary things for him to survive for another week.

On Monday, Chanyeol cooked some fried rice with kimchi that Kyungsoo gave to him for dinner. Realizing that he made it way too much for himself, he decided to place it on the kitchen counter to eat it for breakfast.

That morning he noticed that his fried rice is gone.

Chanyeol only stares at his empty plate in confusion. He is pretty sure that he left it there, just when he was about to search it in the refrigerator, he noticed that it was already passed eight and he needs to attend class at 8:30 AM. The raven-haired guy hastily grabbed his bag in a hurry and concluded that he must be so tired to noticed that he ate everything yesterday. 

However, Chanyeol notices that his strawberries are missing piece by piece every night. Until he has to hug the strawberry in his sleep to keep it safe. He wasn’t sure whether it was a dream or not, but he heard an annoyed whined along with little tugs on his fingers to move it away from the strawberry box.

_“Stingy hooman”_ A small voice said.

He falls back to sleep again.

The next morning his entire strawberry box is nowhere to be found.

-

“What kind of robber only steals strawberry?” Kyungsoo doubted when Chanyeol told him about it. The smaller guy doesn’t even bat him an eyelash and only focus on finishing his report.

“I swear, it’s gone one by one before the entire box vanishes!” Chanyeol claimed, earning him a glare from the librarian.

“You’re too stressed with thesis”

“You’re not helping” Chanyeol sighed before staring at the window beside him.

“What if you stop buying strawberry?” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly, probably still thinking that his friend only overreacting.

“That’s what I’m thinking too,” The taller said, Kyungsoo only shake his head – maybe he should bring the guy to a therapist soon.

-

Chanyeol didn’t buy any strawberries that day, he keeps all his food in the fridge and falls back to sleep as he has morning class for tomorrow. Maybe it’s because he is too tired doing all his assignments and thesis that he falls asleep instantly the moment his head hits the pillow.

He pretty sure that he is in deep sleep and couldn’t remember any of his dreams that night but why he thought that he saw a tiny creature looking at him in his own bed? His room is too dark, and he is too sleep-driven that he couldn’t comprehend whether it is only a dream or his hallucination. He chose the latter.

But if it’s only a hallucination why it still can talk? Can hallucination talk?

“Please buy me fruits…. My tummy hurt eating other things” Said the creature, pleading to him.

Oh well, maybe he should ask Kyungsoo whether hallucination can talk.

And with that, he drove back in deep slumber.

-

To be quite honest Chanyeol isn’t surprised at all when he saw his leftover pizza missing from the fridge. The robber probably planned to take all his foods without having any specification about it whether it’s strawberry or not, they probably just want to eat.

But the most important thing here is how in the world they can get into his house? His door is locked, his window is locked and furthermore, this is the fifth floor for god's sake. So, how? He should be worried that someone can break into his house without getting caught. Who knows if the robbers are a psychopath and thought that it’s fun to play with his mind like this before killing him when he is sleeping?

There are so many creeps out there.

Perhaps he should complain about this matter to the owner, but will she believe him? Even Kyungsoo doesn’t believe his story at all. She would think of him being lunatic and decided to kick him out of the apartment and he certainly can’t afford to pay the rent and deposit for a new apartment. Also, although his current apartment is small compared to his old one it’s still nice and cheap – it’s hard to find another cozy but cheap apartment like this in a big city.

Chanyeol decided to catch the robber then, he can ask for a refund from the landlady and find another place to stay because of the lack of security. The tall guy determined to catch them tonight for the peace of his own mind.

-

And so, that’s how Chanyeol found himself in this situation.

Drowsy, exhausted and losing his focus on everything that does. On exam week, he can pull an all-nighter just to study but not tonight. Probably because he has long class today and group discussion all day that he can barely rest. The man drank his instant coffee that he brews five minutes ago but now, it’s almost empty. He has already lost count how many cups of coffee that he drank. At this point, he could have died from drinking too much caffeine before catching those food robbers, Chanyeol sighed for nth times.

He tried to focus whatever displayed on his laptop – what is this movie called again? He can’t remember.

Chanyeol was finishing his coffee when suddenly he heard a giggle – wait a fucking second.

He immediately turned his head around with wide eyes, where did that voice come from? Is it from the kitchen? Or he was too sleepy now he can hear things?

He froze in his chair for a minute, contemplating whether he should check on his kitchen or stay for a while to wait for another movement or voice. That way he can judge whether it just his delusion or real.

When the next second, he heard a humming, he rose up from his seat, grab his baseball bat and slowly stepped into the kitchen. After he managed to go out of his room, he slowly crawls to the kitchen, trying to follow the humming. The kitchen was dark, but Chanyeol tried his best to squint his eyes and sees if there any stranger in his kitchen. However, there’s no sign of humans everywhere even though he keeps searching for it.

Strange.

What is the sound that he heard earlier? Now, he realized that the humming is already gone.

Chanyeol gets up about to switch on the light.

“Searching for me, hooman?”

He swears he almost breaks his neck when he heard that teasing voice beside him. But that’s not important right now because what stands – or _fly_ beside him is a very small luminance person with a wing?

Chanyeol’s vision grew darker.

“Don’t faint! You’re such a weakling” That ‘thing’ sighed and that was all he remembers before he passed out.

-

If it was a dream then, he would gladly accept it and start his daily life routine. Waking up, go to the shower, eat some biscuits before going to class.

But, of course, it’s not a dream.

That tiny thing is staring at him curiously on his chest, eyes wide in curiosity, both hands on his cheeks. Chanyeol thinks he about to passed out once again.

“Aren’t you supposed to go to school now?”

Um, that thing asked him?

Now he realized, for someone so tiny, it sure has a loud voice.

It sighed. “I’m sure you can talk, don’t be scared. I don’t bite unless if you ask for it” Chanyeol doesn’t know whether it was attempted to coax or threat.

After feels like an eternity, Chanyeol finally has ball to talk to that weird creature.

“W-What are you?” He stuttered, still can’t believe his situation right now.

That creature giggled playfully, it hides his face on Chanyeol’s chest, probably happy that the human can finally utter some words.

“What is it that humans called me again? Ah! They called us faeries! I’m a male fae!” This creature said almost too excitedly, Chanyeol wondered where all that energy came from.

There are fairies in this world? Hold on a second, did the caffeine that he consumed last night finally taking effect on him? Wait, he’s not on the drug, does he?

“I’m really crazy” He sighed, defeat and tired with all this nonsense.

“Um, no. It should be an honor for meeting me not anyone can do that” That fairy grumbled.

Lucky them, the man thought bitterly in his head. He gets up as the pain from his head and back are getting worse after sleeping on the floor for the entire night. The fae – or whatever he called it yelped in surprise as he is sliding down from the human chest before he quickly flying in front of him with pouts. 

The human looked at his watch and saw that it’s almost ten in the morning, which means he has a class about to start at this hour. Well, he should skip classes today for the sake of his sanity. Chanyeol sighed for the nth time, he looked at the fairy that floating in front of him with curiosity. This thing surely small and delicate, like Tinkerbell oh—they are the same species. Then, he must have a name like her, right?

“Do you have a name?” He asked.

“Yep! My name is Baekhyun!” Baekhyun said with much enthusiasm.

For a fairy, he sure has a name like a human, Chanyeol thought.

“Okay, Baekhyun. What are you doing in my house?” The question that keeps lingering in his mind since he met the creature.

The fairy puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. “What are you talking about? This is my house! I live here in the last 20 years!” The fairy said.

Considering the fact that this creature exists in front of him right now, Chanyeol couldn’t find any argument to debunk Baekhyun’s statement. He could speak the truth, living here with past tenants while stealing food from them and make them go insane before moving away from this place.

He has a lot of things to ask Baekhyun but maybe, he will save it for later because right now he needs to organize his thoughts, or he will really be going crazy.

“I’m going to take shower so, you can just uh—do whatever you want”

“Okie!”

He still can’t grasp the whole situation, his mind is all over the place until to the point where he accidentally brushes his teeth with facial cleanser – god, why? As if his student life isn’t disaster enough now, he must deal with some sort of mythical creature that stole his food every night. But thank goodness, as for now Baekhyun doesn’t look dangerous or aggressive. If he did, Chanyeol would’ve bolt out from this house.

Chanyeol was just done showering and drying his hair with a towel when he found the fairy is nowhere to be found. He gets it that Baekhyun is small but at least tells him where he goes, or he might get a heart attack for receiving surprises too many times just for today.

“Baekhyun?” He called out his name.

“I’m here!” Thank god he answered, Chanyeol thought before following the voice.

Holy shi—yeah, maybe he should consider going to a cardiologist.

Standing in his bedroom is a boy with silver hair, rummaged through his wardrobe while wearing his favorite grey sweater without any pants on him. Chanyeol could clearly see the boy bare and smooth thighs, unblemished skin so plush, so perfect, probably the best thighs he has ever seen in his entire lifetime.

“Stop drooling, pervert” Without even looking back to him, the boy talked.

“B-Baekhyun?” He finally regains some sanity in his head.

“Yes,” The silver-headed boy answered.

“You are…big...?” But still smaller than him.

“I can change to my human form – I can’t wear any of your pants!” The fairy throws himself on the floor while glaring at Chanyeol.

“Buy me one” He pointed at the still dazed Chanyeol.

“What?” The human raised his eyebrows.

“I can’t walk around without wearing any, right?” Baekhyun crossed his arms on his chest.

“I don’t min—”

Chanyeol clears his throat when he realizes what he about to blurted out, he seriously needs to think first before talks.

“I mean, Baekhyun…first of all I’m broke, I can’t buy anything for you” Chanyeol sighed heavily, thinking of his pathetic life.

“Even fruits?” The fairy looks up at him with that sad puppy eyes.

_Fuck, he’s cute._

“…I will buy it” Seriously, he really shouldn’t get himself into more trouble just because he is already smitten with this attractive creature. 

“Really!?” Chanyeol swore he saw the latter eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Only fruits, right?” He asked, trying his best not to coo at the adorable being in front of him.

The fairy nodded. “My tummy hurt so bad if I eat anything else” He pouted while rubbing his stomach.

It takes him a few seconds before he finally realized that the _‘hallucination’_ he heard a few days ago was a fairy whining to him about his stomach ache. Even though hallucination is a more logical explanation but at least, he didn’t have to make an appointment with a psychiatrist.

-

Surprisingly, as absurd as the situation to him, he managed to cope up with his new life as a broke student that lives together with a fairy. To be honest, it’s not as bad as he thinks because having someone to talk with and accompany him doing a thesis is kind of great. Baekhyun also knows limit when to stop teasing him or begging for food, for instance when working on his thesis, Baekhyun would quietly change into his fairy version and sleep beside his laptop. But most of the time, that mythical creature is a chatterbox – for a thing so small like him, he sure has a lot of things to say.

Chanyeol also learned that the fae was living on the ceiling for 20 years, he did everything there except when hunting for food. If he is bored, he would always be flying across the neighborhood to greet other faeries in the morning since humans can’t see them when the sun rises. Baekhyun also explained that there are a lot of faeries in this world, but they choose to hide from human eyes. When Chanyeol asked why he can see Baekhyun even during the day? The fae answered that it’s because Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to see him. Moreover, it’s no use hiding anymore since Chanyeol already found him that night.

A week after his first encountered with Baekhyun, he was making some simple breakfast to himself meanwhile Baekhyun is eating happily his red apple. Baekhyun sure loves to eat fruits, he thought and that makes him wonder – How in the world he survives all these 20 years? Did he steal fruits from older tenants too?

And so, he asked him.

“What do you think I am!? A thief?” The fairy who is already in his human form angrily response.

_Well, yes_.

Baekhyun already stopped eating and stared at the half-eaten apple. 

“There was an old man stay here before you do. He runs a fruit stall down the alley, it’s easy to hide myself from him because he goes to sell his fruits early in the morning until night, he always brings back a lot of fruits and leaves them on the kitchen”

_‘So, you really did steal them’_, Chanyeol really have urged to say that but considering that Baekhyun can be quite stubborn, he decided to leave it like that. 

“You never show yourself in front of him?” He asked again.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, you are first” For some reason, that answer makes him proud.

“I think that old man knows my presence but decided to be silent about it” He adds.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because he never eats the fruits! He just left it for me” The fairy exclaimed, getting so worked up over his story about the old man.

“Maybe he just forgets about it, he is old anyway” The taller tried to reason.

Baekhyun crossed his arms, his nose scrunching to indicate that he is thinking – a habit that Chanyeol never fails to notice. “I don’t think so” He whispered but Chanyeol could hear it well and clear.

“What happens to that old man?” Chanyeol put his scrambled eggs on top of the table.

“He didn’t come home one night, the next morning there are people taking away his belongings and that’s how I know he passed away while he was working” Baekhyun’s apple was long forgotten by now.

“But thankfully, you move here one week after that! I thought I need to use all my energy forever to search for foods” Then, he continues eating his remaining apple as if he didn’t just talk about how Chanyeol move to this house one week after someone’s death.

-

Chanyeol is half-dying. 

His works become too much for him to handle. With thesis, assignments from whatever subjects he takes and presentation by this week. He sure already succumbs to exhaustion. Who said university is easy? It’s definitely cost him his energy and money. He didn’t sign up for this misery. 

If only his work can magically be done. 

Magic? 

Oh, faeries can use magic, right? 

He looks at Baekhyun who was currently curled up on his laptop, looking so serene without anyone disturbing him. Chanyeol pokes on the fae cheeks, receiving a whimper in response before he flutters his eyes open to look at Chanyeol sleepily. 

Didn’t he tell anyone that he is weak with cute things? And Baekhyun sure is the epitome of cutesy. 

“Hey, can you do magic?” He asked the fae without further ado. 

“I can fly and change size” Baekhyun yawned. 

“No, not that. Can you make my thesis finish in a split second?” He doesn't even care if it’s called cheating as long as he doesn’t have to stare at his laptop for another hour. 

“Chanyeollie, I’m a fae, not a genie” The smaller about to drift back to sleep. 

“But, aren’t faeries supposed to have some kind of magic?” He replied in exasperation. 

“We don’t have it besides even if I did, I won’t use it on you,” Baekhyun said, eyes still closed. 

“Why?” 

“It’s not fair for the other humans, everyone is working hard too not only you. The only difference is that you meet a fairy by chance, and they don’t” And with that, the fae fell back into another deep slumber. 

It took him a few minutes to process what Baekhyun just said. Then, he realized that he just got lectured by a fae. 

-

If seeing one fairy almost get him a heart attack, now imagine discovering that there are hundreds of them in this neighborhood. Baekhyun was the one suggesting to him that they should go to a nearby park to get some air since these days, Chanyeol only holes up himself in his room to finish his thesis. Much to his dismay of course, since he didn’t have much time left to turn in his thesis.

It was during midnight that the fairy dragged him to the park, even though it still has street light to gleam in the dark, the eerie surroundings when there is no human presence around scared him a lot. Baekhyun even brought him to the darkest side of the park and even encourage him to crawl inside a huge bush. He did it after countless persuasion from Baekhyun.

He is speechless when he found out that the bush is a tunnel to another side of the world, a whole faeries colony (is that the right word?) are inside it. There are fairies flying everywhere, chit-chatting amongst themselves but the moment he entered their place, the faeries stop their movement and only looked at him with a curious gaze.

“Everyone! This is Park Chanyeol! He is my roommate!” Baekhyun exclaimed enthusiastically.

_Wait, roommate? Since when?_

After the faeries heard Baekhyun they immediately fly to the human and cornering him, it feels like he is being surrounded by a bunch of bees except they are a bit bigger and very bright.

“Oh! This is that handsome human!” Said one of the fairies then, every single one of them started to agree with the fairy statement. Well, he appreciates their compliment. 

“No wonder, you like him Baekhyunee, he is cute” Another fairy flying too close to his face, scrutinizing every bit of his feature.

“Don’t get too close to him!” Baekhyun retort, flying in front of Chanyeol’s face as if to protect him from his kind.

“Hmph, possessive as always,” That same fairy said.

“Anyway, you should introduce us” Another fae suggested, at this point, Chanyeol wasn’t even sure who had just talked.

“I’m about to do that” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath before he flies to the other faeries and turned towards the still-baffled-Chanyeol.

“Welcome to our place!”

It turned out that this is a hangout place for this neighborhood faeries because socializing is in their nature – they build this place if they are bored staying in some old house. Having contact with humans is dangerous because humans could do cruel things to them. But, somehow Park Chanyeol is an exception.

They trust Baekhyun and Baekhyun trusts him. That’s the sole reason why they can accept him right away.

He meets all Baekhyun’s friends, they treated him very nicely that he doesn’t even feel awkward at all.

“Don’t you know that Baekhyun is the laziest among us?” A fairy name Minseok said. Baekhyun disagrees right away after he heard that.

“I mean, we usually work hard to find food, but he has been spoiled by humans around him” Minseok adds.

“He actually lucky to find a human that wants to feed him” Jongdae, another fairy and Baekhyun’s friends agreed with Minseok. 

“Not really” Chanyeol blurted out, Baekhyun gives him a sharp glare. Damn, for a fairy he sure is scary when he annoyed, Chanyeol thought.

The two faeries laughed upon hearing that. “Please bear with him, like I said he is a spoiled brat”

Yeah, he is trying.

“He can be a bit demanding” Jongdae grins. 

“Oh yes, he is” Chanyeol agreed right away, earning a low whined from Baekhyun. 

-

“Wow, my dude you’re actually alive”

Kyungsoo invites himself inside Chanyeol’s house, the taller still trying to figure out what is going on. Losing his sleep for several days really took a toll on his body that he barely reacted to his surroundings. Even though Baekhyun keeps persuading him to sleep, he still can’t do that because time is gold and his thesis needs to be finished by the end of this week.

Oh right, Baekhyun!

When he turned around, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun already looking at each other with judging gaze.

“And who—”

“That’s Baekhyun, my r-roommate” Chanyeol cut Kyungsoo before he could finish his sentence.

“You never tell me you have one” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow, questioning his long-time friends.

“He just moves here” _Perfect_.

“I see” The owl-eyed man looked at Baekhyun. “Hi, I’m Kyungsoo. Sorry for disturbing he never tells me he has a roommate before”

The fae broke into a smile. “It’s fine! Chanyeollie can invite his friends anytime!”

“Chanyeollie?” Kyungsoo turned back to Chanyeol with a teasing smile. Chanyeol mentally face-palm himself.

Kyungsoo is definitely not an idiot.

A house with only one bedroom and there’s a boy that looks barely legal wearing an oversized sweater without any pants? Yeah, there’s something off here. When Baekhyun went to the kitchen to grab some fruit for himself, Kyungsoo who was currently sitting on a sofa with pale-faced Chanyeol immediately interrogate the latter.

“Is he even legal?” He asked out of the blue.

Chanyeol eyes that already looks big become bigger, as if it could fall off from its socket.

“What the fuck, Soo! Of course, he is legal!” In fact, he is twenty years older than them probably much older that, Chanyeol thought.

“Thank god, I will gladly report you to cops if he didn’t” Kyungsoo sighs, a bit relieved that his friend isn’t criminal.

“Please, what are you doing here?” Chanyeol is tired and his works are waiting for him too.

“I have to run an errand around this area” The man lifted his paper bag to show his newest manga volume. “And thought that I should check whether you’re still alive” He adds. 

“Well, thank you. As you can see, I’m breathing” The taller deadpan.

“You’re no fun, alright. Just continue your work, I have to finish my assignment too” Kyungsoo stands and Chanyeol follows him to the door.

“Goodbye, and your boyfriend is adorable”

“He is n—”

Before Chanyeol could retort back, Kyungsoo already walked away from him. The taller sighs for the nth before he closes the door and went back to his room to finish whatever works he left.

“Baekhyun, call me if it’s 3 o’clock” Chanyeol instructed and the fae replied with a cute ‘okie’ with his mouth full of watermelon.

-

Somehow, he managed to finish his thesis on time. With all these crazy events around him, it’s a miracle how he still pulled himself together and working on his thesis that holds his future. 

Without he realized that it’s already the end of his student life, his classmates bidding goodbye to each other and promised among themselves to meet during their graduation days. Kyungsoo already went back to his hometown two days ago and that’s only left Chanyeol alone in this big city with a fairy accompanying him everywhere. His landlady already reminding him about their contract which will end by next week since he signed to live in that house for four months only. 

“What’s with that long face?” Baekhyun asked with both hands on his chin. 

“I’m going back to my parents’ house next week,” Chanyeol said. 

“Oh” 

“Only, oh? That’s it?” Chanyeol was disbelieved. 

The fairy blinks at him almost too innocently but he knows too well what lies behind that innocent face. A mischievous and bratty creature that always begged for his attention. 

“What you want me to say, Chanyeollie?” The smaller tilt his head to the side. 

Honestly, Chanyeol wasn’t even sure what he expected. Baekhyun is not a human and definitely won’t become one, this is not like fantasy drama for fuck sake. 

“Nevermind” 

Baekhyun probably doesn’t even consider them as a friend. He must be like another human to him, the only difference is that he gives him food and a cozy bed. 

Maybe this is the end of his story with Baekhyun, the fairy. 

-

Well, he is wrong. 

“He will pay for my ticket” 

Just as he was about to enter the bus and crying over his whatever relationship he had with Baekhyun, that dainty fingers that he knows too well pointed at him. Chanyeol froze upon seeing Baekhyun’s face, he really didn’t expect the fae to be here. Not at all. No wonder he can’t find Baekhyun back in their house and just concluded that the fae must already go somewhere, finding another human to rip their money off to buy fruit for him. 

But, Baekhyun is here. 

Looking so beautiful with his messy silver hair and an oversized sweater with pajama pants that Chanyeol gives to him. He is looking crazy but Chanyeol loves it. 

“Sir, you have to reserve a ticket first” The bus conductor tried to reasons. 

“Excuse me, we will sort out this problem” Chanyeol immediately grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and lead him away from the bus. 

When they are finally alone in the station’s secluded corner, he trapped the latter by holding both of his shoulders together. 

“You’re here,” He says breathlessly. 

Baekhyun giggles teasingly. “Of course, I am! You can’t escape from me easily, Chanyeollie”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything but engulfed the fae in a surprise hug, causing Baekhyun to gasped out loud. From here, he can smell Baekhyun’s sweet addicting strawberry scent that he grew to love and definitely won’t get tired of it. 

“You’re making my heart racing, Chanyeollie” Baekhyun mumbled under him. 

The taller chuckled upon hearing that while stroking that silky silver hair softly. 

“Me too”

He certainly doesn’t know what the future store for them but as long as he is with Baekhyun, he pretty sure his future won’t be so dull. 

-

** Epilogue **

At the age of 30 years old, Chanyeol alongside with Kyungsoo already set up their own law firm. It’s tough at the beginning to make their name known to the people, but they managed to go through all the hardship and becoming one of the successful lawyers in this country. It’s proud to say that Chanyeol doesn’t need to think much about spending his money especially when it comes to Baekhyun, he would gladly spoil the fae with everything that he has. 

“Chanyeollie~ My tummy hurt” 

The fae whimpers as he makes his way to Chanyeol’s lap and latched his face on the taller’s neck. Chanyeol immediately wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s waist while the other hand still on his client’s paper. 

“Did you eat ice-cream again?” He asked, his eyes still not leaving from the paper. 

“It looks delicious” The smaller defend himself. 

The taller sighed, Baekhyun never learned. “We will get you some papaya when we get home” Chanyeol’s suggest and Baekhyun nodded in response. 

Chanyeol continues back on his work before his door was knocked and Kyungsoo makes his way in. Seeing Baekhyun on his lap is not surprise him anymore because the smaller always barged into their office and demand for Chanyeol. 

“I have to go back now, Suji about to go into labor,” Kyungsoo says, already taking his coat with him. 

“Of course! I will see you soon at the hospital” And with that, Kyungsoo rushed to the hospital where his pregnant wife at. 

“We will see a human baby?” Baekhyun asked, looking up at Chanyeol. 

“Yeah, you have to be good, alright?” Chanyeol has to remind the fae because he knows this little one can run havoc if he wants. 

“I’m always good!” Baekhyun puffed his cheeks in annoyance. 

“Yes, you are” Chanyeol nonchalantly says. 

To be quite honest, Chanyeol still doesn’t know their status -- they never put a word into it after all these years. They live together, sleep in one bed, kissing, cuddles and even have sex. Baekhyun also keeps telling him how much he loves him so, he guesses they are lovers now? 

Ah, it doesn't matter anyway as long as they are together. Chanyeol really couldn’t see himself alone without Baekhyun, that fae is important and will always be his important figure in his life. 

He also realized that Baekhyun doesn’t age at all, even Kyungsoo seems suspicious by this odd event, sooner or later he will find out their secret. Chanyeol can’t deny that it's his huge concern, how will Baekhyun survive if he died one day? Will Baekhyun find other humans? He hopes Baekhyun will do that because he just wants the fae to live happily with his choice. 

As if the fae could hear his worry, he tightened his hug on Chanyeol with his face buried on his shoulder. 

“I love you, Chanyeollie. I will always do” Baekhyun says. 

Chanyeol can’t deny that his heart fluttering the moment he heard it, it’s not his first time hearing the confession, but it still gives him the same sparks that he feels years ago. 

“I love you too” 

Perhaps, they should think about their future later, because as for now having each other is enough for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story might seem incomplete ;_; I’m so sorry. Let me clarify a few things here: Baekhyun is a house faeries so, when he decided to follow Chanyeol it means that he takes a very huge risk as a fae (that also means that he is being serious with Yeol) Baekhyun is not immortal he can die but his life span can go up until 300 years old so yeah, they can meet in afterlife lmao. Also, Baekhyun will never age (c’mon he is a mythical creature). I think that’s all for now. Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Also, sorry for the grammatical errors…


End file.
